


Исключение

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о том, как Спенсер Рид начал работать в отделе поведенческого анализа.





	Исключение

**Author's Note:**

> Ransezu для затравки.

– Как ты, парень? – спросил Дерек нового сотрудника отдела поведенческого анализа.

Спросил скорее по привычке. Сам-то он уже повидал на своей службе всякое. А вот новички обычно реагировали очень предсказуемо: кто-то отворачивался и старался не смотреть на лицо жертвы, кто-то отбегал в сторонку, и его выворачивало наизнанку. Редкостью были такие ребята как этот Спенсер Рид. Они вели себя профессионально – смотрели на искалеченные тела и даже бровью не вели. Только обычно это были опытные оперативники, а не вчерашние студенты колледжа. Рид не производил впечатления эдакого крепкого орешка. Длинный, нескладный и тощий как жердь. На ветру, небось, шатается.

– Спасибо, нормально. 

Рид присел на корточки и принялся с плохо скрываемым интересом рассматривать ранение на голове жертвы. Дерек опустился рядом, и на мгновение их головы соприкоснулись. 

– Ну, давай, красавчик, расскажи, что видишь, – сказал Дерек.

Рид покосился на него, и Дерек отметил румянец на щеках. Это он так из-за «красавчика» покраснел? Надо же! На труп реакции нет, а на простое прозвище – пожалуйста. Дерек почему-то сразу, как увидел новенького, начал называть его мысленно именно так и успел привыкнуть. Теперь придется привыкать и Риду. 

Рид перевел взгляд обратно на жертву и закусил нижнюю губу. Губы у него были красивые: аккуратные, слегка припухшие и, пожалуй, слишком красные. Не мудрено – он ведь их так часто кусает. Вероятно, это от неуверенности в себе. Дерек встряхнул головой – ни к чему профилировать коллегу.

– Удар нанесен прямо по лицу, что свидетельствует о том, что это личное, – заговорил Рид. – Убийца знал жертву.

– Так, – согласился Дерек, – что еще?

– Он снял с жертвы куртку и накрыл. Словно не хотел, чтобы кто-то ее видел, – Рид повернулся к Дереку: – Что это: забота или раскаяние?

– Возможно, и то, и другое.

Сам Дерек бегло оглядел покойницу.

– По всему телу синяки и гематомы, – сказал он, – несколько ножевых ранений. Он явно вышел из себя.

– Смотри, – Рид указал на непонятные белые разводы на лямке майки жертвы.

Он наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть их ближе. 

– Кажется, это слезы, – парень был удивлен. – Получается, он плакал? 

– Выходит, он раскаивался намного сильнее, чем мы думали. Отличная работа, Рид, – похвалил Дерек.

Парень смутился, и его лицо снова залила краска. Дереку это даже понравилось. Заставлять красивых людей краснеть – было его хобби. Жаль, что такое хобби с работой лучше не совмещать.

– Посмотри еще, может, мы что-то упустили, – наказал Дерек и поднялся на ноги.

Он направился к Хотчнеру, который как раз закончил беседовать с шерифом.

– Ну, что скажешь? – спросил начальник, кивая в сторону Рида.

– Он неплох.

Хотч выразительно посмотрел на Дерека и едва сдержал ухмылку.

– Я про жертву, Морган.

– О, – опомнился Дерек, – она явно была знакома субъекту. Все указывает на то, что он знал ее лично. Он – садист, но после убийства раскаялся: плакал, а затем накрыл ее курткой.  
Хотч кивнул, принимая сведения. 

– Ее звали Джина Маршал, – сообщил он. – Гарсиа выяснила адрес. Я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с ее родственниками. 

– Хорошо. Куда ехать?

– Роджерс Авеню 5/54.

Дерек наскоро записал адрес в блокнот и развернулся, чтобы идти к машине.

– Морган, – окликнул его начальник, – возьми с собой Рида.

Дерек остановился и обернулся.

– Раз уж он так неплох, – на лице Хотча мелькнула улыбка.

Не успел Дерек что-либо ответить, как мобильник Хотча зазвонил, полностью завладев его вниманием. Дерек покачал головой, принимая эту шпильку от начальника. 

– Рид, – крикнул он, – нам пора.

Гений смешно встрепенулся, подскочил на месте и быстрым шагом направился в его сторону. 

– Куда мы едем? – поинтересовался он, поравнявшись с Дереком.

– К родственникам жертвы. 

Дерек пропустил своего сегодняшнего напарника вперед и, идя вслед, заметил, что в волосах парня запутался небольшой черный жук. Он мог бы сказать об этом Риду, но почему-то рука сама потянулась, чтобы высвободить насекомое. Рид вздрогнул и обернулся. Поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд, Дерек понял, что жука-то он уже смахнул, а вот руку от волос не убрал. Они оказались мягкими как у девчонки, которая выливает на себя все эти чудо-средства из рекламы по ящику. Касаться их было приятно. Слишком приятно. Дерек одернул руку.

– Жук, – объяснил он.

Рид понимающе кивнул и продолжил свой путь к автомобилю. А Дерек лишь тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, работать вместе с этим парнем будет намного труднее, чем казалось вначале. Как жаль, что Дерек давным-давно взял себе за правило – не заводить отношений на работе. Он взглянул на затылок идущего впереди Рида и усмехнулся. Впрочем, в любом правиле бывают исключения.


End file.
